Carwashes for automatically washing cars, trucks, trailers and other vehicles typically comprise a carwash apparatus with one or more sprayers for spraying water, soap, wax and various chemical treatments on the vehicle. The sprayer might be part of a spray wand dedicated for spraying, or the sprayer might be combined with brushes or other cleaning equipment. Carwash apparatuses are usually powered and controlled to provide relative movement between the sprayer and the vehicle. The sprayer, for example, might travel along the vehicle's outer perimeter, or the vehicle might travel while the sprayer is stationary, or both the sprayer and the vehicle move.